Drafted
Drafted was a Series 1 episode when Michael and Marlon are almost put into the USArmy. Plot The Jacksons are at an army bace to perform for the soldiers and generals and sergants. But Michael and older brother Marlon have other plans. They spy on some soldiers and follow them into a bace. Jackie turns around to talk to his younger brothers until he is shocked to see his (yea, his, Tito and Jermaine aren't included in this his) brothers following a group of soldiers into a place where they draft people. "Draft?" exclaimes Jackie. "You mean they're gonna draft my little brothers?! They're just kids! Draft Michael and Marlon?!" Meanwhile, Michael and Marlon are having fun, dressing up as soldiers and being sent to the Emergancy Room. But after upsetting the doctor twice. But after running away, the General finds them and signs them up for haircuts. Looks like those curly locks will be coming off those heads. "Do they know how long it is to grow that stuff?" asks Marlon. "They sure know how to hurt a kid." mumbled Michael, sadly, shedding a tear. Let's start singing I Want You Back! ------------------------------------------------------------------ Michael and Marlon are able to sneak away from barrbers and shears and join the other three. Too bad they're all caught and put in a cell and then told to cook for everybody. They decide to trick the general with a cake but then accidentally fall over, with silent giggles, onto some potatoes and make him trip over. Running for their lives, they jump into a plane, leaving the General bouncing on the trampoline. But the brothers are on a plane for parashute jumping. "Jackie, you're not thinking what I think you're thinkin'." says Michael. "Jackie wouldn't be thinking what he thinks we're thinkin'." reassures Tito. "You'd be only thinking what you think he's thinkin'." Marlon reassures the others. "Little brother's right. I'm thinkin' what he thinks I'm thinkin'." Jackie says. He hands Tito a parashute. Tito blushes and tells Jackie that he should go first. "Why me?" says Jackie. "18 comes before 19." "Yeah?" Tito says."15 comes before 16." "That's right!" exclaimes Jermaine. "And 13 comes before 14." "And..." Marlon says. "Hey," interruptes Michael. "Where does that leave me?" Let's sing! " 2-4-6-8, who do you appriciate? They say that boy is me. 2-4-6-8, who do you..." They play and play and play and arrive in time for the concert. Suddenly, the barber, doctor and the General realise that they really are the Jackson 5ive. Trivia *'Running gag': Everyone kept saying "..thinkin' what he thinks I'm thinkin'.." *If you look closely, underneath the army gear. they are wearing white vests, but when they are ready to go onstage, they are wearing their ordinary clothes. *This was a Michael/Marlon episode. *This is another appearnce of new characters. *This is the second time that Michael/Marlon wore something other than their ordinary clothes. The first time was "Pinestock USA", when they dressed up as a man, just to get the Maple Syrup. *Jermaine and Tito's guitar cases are lavendar. *This is the first time Jermaine has disguised himself as a woman, with 6 legs. Quotes *'Tito: 'Deduction Center'? That's where they draft people, ain't it?' *'Jermaine: ''Draft? Ya mean they're gonnna draft my li'le brothers?' *'Jackie:' Don't be a dumb-dumb!' laughs They can't draft them, they're just kids! Draft Michael and '''Marlon? Ha-ha!! ---- *''' Marlon: ... You see, we're not supposed to be here, we're the Jackson 5, you dig? ignores him Hey! into sethascope I SAID WE'RE THE JACKSON 5!! falls over; turns to Michael Was it somethin' I said?' ---- *'Marlon: at the line Hey, Mike, what's this line for?' *'Michael: Look! to a sign over a roof of a barn It says: IN-A--CU--LATION. What's inaculation?' *'Marlon: Don't know.' *'Michael: Yes. don't know, but certainly not interested. Let's jive!' ---- *'Michael: Somethin' tells me that the Jackson 5 are in deep trouble.' *'Jackie: Funny, little brother, 'cause I was beginning to think the same thing! '''